


If I Was A Demon, What Would You Do?

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Manga Fan Fic [19]
Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anger, Blow Jobs, Dark Comedy, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Falling In Love, Forgiveness, Innocence, M/M, Realization, Regret, Sex Magic, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, church, cumming untouched, dirty kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: ”Hey Brendon.”Frank walked up to the boy and ruffled his hair. Brendon preened a bit and Michael rolled his eyes.”Don’t encourage him please.””Aww Mikey, but he’s so cute. Look at those adorable horns of his.”Brendon wagged his tail and made Frank laugh. Just then Gerard made it up to them.





	1. Innocent Till Guilty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkCastleB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCastleB/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Akuma no Himitsu](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/352608) by Takanaga hinako. 



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I was inspired to write a Brendon/Mikey fic from some fics that I have been reading. I mean I gave Brendon and Gerard two fics so I figured, why not right? ^0^
> 
> This may turn into a series, but for now this is just a short chaptered fic. Also congrats to _***PinkCastleB***_ for correctly guessing the *shudder* country song I referenced in **[That's my Boyfriend!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13407894/chapters/30718911)**. It is indeed called [Old Enough To Know Better](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvECozWfZR4) and it honestly isn't a bad song. Check it out if you want! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Father Way!”

”Brendon, what have I ummmph!”

Father Michael Way fell back against the wall of the rectory garden as the church’s ward Brendon leapt on him. Now Brendon was not a little kid. He was 17 years of age and taller than the Father. They found Brendon hiding in the garden shed bloodied and broken from a fight or a fall. What really shocked them was that he had a tail and horns. First thought was to brandish the cross at the demon, but when he looked up at them with his big soulful eyes, they put it down.

”P-Please help m-me.”

”What do you want demon.”

”N-Not a dem-mon.”

”You lie on sacred ground. You have horns and a tail and…”

And then they realized if he were a demon, he wouldn’t be able to even step on the ground.

”Will y-you condemn me before you even know?”

The stranger coughed several times and passed out and that was when Father Way felt the guilt sink in. Here was a creature that was wounded and asking for help and he was judging instead of following the teachings in which he believed. He was not practicing what he preached. He picked up the creature and carried him into the rectory.

That was six months ago, and Brendon got better and started to help out around the rectory. He had no memory of where he came from so they let him stay. It was days like this that Father Way wondered if it was the right idea.

”Mikey you were supposed to catch me!”

”It’s Michael to you Brendon and Father Way when I’m in my vestments.”

”Aw, but Miiikey…”

”What did I…”

”Yo Mikes, you ready?”

Father Way looked around Brendon’s arms partially blocking his view and saw his older brother walking towards him. His friend Frank was with him.

”Hey Mikey!”

”See, he calls you it too!”

”Ugh, Brendon get down please so I can great my brother properly.”

”*huff* Okay.”

Brendon let go of Father Way and slipped down grumbling.

”Hey Brendon.”

Frank walked up to the boy and ruffled his hair. Brendon preened a bit, and Michael rolled his eyes.

”Don’t encourage him please.”

”Aww Mikey, but he’s so cute. Look at those adorable horns of his.”

Brendon wagged his tail and made Frank laugh. Just then Gerard made it up to them.

”Hey Little Bro, hey Brendon, how’s it going?”

”Mikey’s grumpy again.”

”I am not!”

Mikey squawked and Gerard laughed.

”You are too high strung Mikes.”

”How come he gets to call you pet names and not me?”

”Because he is my brother.”

”And Frankie?”

”Oh man, I’ve known Mikey since he was shorter than me!”

”Yeah all of six months.”

”Fuck off Gee!”

Frank stopped scratching Brendon’s head long enough to punch Gerard playfully in the arm.

”Language Frank, please. He is still a child.”

”Bullshit, I had a mouth like a sailor when I was his age!”

”Yes well I am trying to deter bad habits like that from him.”

”Don’t worry Father, I won’t talk like Frankie…if I can call you Mikey.”

”Ooooh, the kid’s good!”

”That is blackmail Brendon, and God frowns upon it.”

”He also frowns on the idea that some are more privileged and therefore deserve being treated differently from other people.”

”He’s got you there Mikes.”

”Fine, you can call me Mikey…when we are not in other’s company from the church or the congregation, but not because of your blackmail attempt!”

”Hot dog!”

”Don’t you mean hot damn?”

”Nope cause that would be wrong to say.”

”Wow Mikes, I am impressed.”

Gerard did a slow clap, and Frank joined in. Michael worked very hard to bite his tongue.

”Anyway, yes Gerard I am ready to go. Brendon, you will stay with Frank while Gerard and I go to do the deliveries.”

”You got it, Mikey!”

Brendon bounced around like a puppy and Michael couldn’t help to smile fondly.

”Don’t get into any trouble.”

”We won’t we are just going to play some games.”

”Good, I’ll be back later.”

Brendon helped load Gerard’s car with ready to heat meals for the local shelter and then waved as Gerard and Mikey drove off.

”So what are we gonna play today Frankie?”

”I’m gonna teach you poker.”

*

*

*

”Mikey…Mikey…”

Michael woke up hearing Brendon call for him. He quickly put on his robe and ran down the hall to his ward’s room.

”Brendon?”

”M-Mikey.”

Michael opened the door and saw Brendon in bed. He was covered in enough sweat to soak the sheets, but he was shivering at the same time.

”Oh dear. I knew we should have sent you to the hospital when we found you.”

”N-No! They would have treated me like an experiment. I’m not going through that again!”

”Okay, okay, calm down, oh goodness you are soaked. Come let’s get you in the shower.”

Father Way helped Brendon up and together they made it to the bathroom. He placed the boy on the commode and turned the water on adjusting the temperature.

”There, let me know when you are…”

”Stay with me please?”

As Michael was leaving he felt Brendon reach out and grab his robe. He looked down and swore that Brendon was acting much younger than his age right now.

”Alright Brendon.”

Brendon gave a small smile and then rose from his seat a little shakily. Michael took his place as Brendon began to remove his sweat-soaked clothing. The Father averted his eyes till Brendon was behind the frosted glass door. When Michael opened his eyes and looked, he could see the outline of Brendon. He was moving sluggishly, and just as Michal stood up Brendon went down.

”Brendon!”

Michael ran to the shower and pulled the door open. Brendon was only partially conscious. Without thinking, he stepped into the shower and pulled the boy up into his arms.

”Brendon, come on speak to me.”

”Father Way?”

”Yes Brendon I’m here.”

”I…”

”It’s alright, you can tell me anything.”

”I need you.”

”I’m right here.”

”No I need you. I need _you_.”

Before Michael could parse what Brendon meant, the boy leaned in and kissed him. Michael was too stunned to realize what was going on, but suddenly he was pressed back against the shower wall while Brendon was running his hands all over Michael’s body. Michael tried to push Brendon away, but he found he was pinned.

”Brendon! Brendon what are you doing?! We can’t do this.”

”I need you Father Way, I need this.”

Brendon pressed further into Michael moving his bare thigh between Michael’s clothed wet legs. Michael hitched a breath when he realized he was hard.

”No no no, this cannot be, this is wrong!”

”It’s not Father Way, I love you.”

”You…you l-love me? But that’s n-not…”

Michael let out another gasp as this time Brendon kissed him and brought his hand down to palm his crotch. Brendon took full advantage of the moment to slip his tongue inside. He continued to push his thigh up working it in tandem with his hand. He kissed Michael till there was no breath left and then he moved his mouth down his jaw and pressed it into his neck.

”Father Way, I need you.”

”Fuck, Mikey….call me Mikey.”

”Mikey.”

Brendon started to open Michael’s soaked vestments, dropping them to the floor of the shower. He then moved his mouth from Michael’s neck to his chest and he began to slip to his knees. He lavished attention to each of his nipples causing Michael to arch his back a bit and push into it. Brendon continued his way down till he was on his knees fully and he had trailed hot wet open mouth kisses over Michael’s stomach. He opened the black pants gently and let them slip down around Michael’s hips. They pooled at his feet, and Brendon leaned in and mouthed at the clothed cock behind Michael’s simple white briefs. Brendon slipped his fingers into the waistband and gently pulled them down. Then he took Michael’s cock in his mouth.

A noise that Michael had never heard escaped from his throat. It had been too long and he tried so hard to forget this part of his life. Now it was back in the form of this boy on his knees taking Michael’s cock expertly like he has done this a thousand times. Michael was so caught off guard that before he knew it, he was cumming down the boy’s throat. Brendon swallowed everything and then stood up. Michael swore he looked better and more alive.

**”More, I need more.”**

Brendon lifted Michael up with strength Michael never realized he had.

**”I’m going to fuck you now Father Way.”**

”B-But you can’t we have no…”

Michael was silenced with a kiss as Brendon pushed his cock into him. He waited for the pain, but there was none. Michael tried to question it, but Brendon hit his prostate on the first stroke. Instead, he cried out as Brendon began to fuck him against the shower wall. He had both his arms under Michael’s knees and was holding him up by them alone. Brendon crashed his mouth into Michael’s again as he grunted making wild animalistic noises as he drove his cock into Michael again and again. Michael could feel another orgasm welling up inside his body. Brendon had perfect aim and he was relentless.

**”Gonna cum for me Father? Cum for your baby boy?**

”

Michael had never heard Brendon speak like that, and it should not have been a turn on, but it was. Here was this sweet innocent boy that had been dependent on Michael and the church for the past six months and now he sounded like a full-grown man that spit out dirty talk like a spider spits out the fine silk used to create their delicate webs. Brendon was weaving a web of nasty words around Michael, and soon he would be caught, trapped unable to get away…but did he want to?

**”That’s it, I want to feel it, I want to feel you squeezing my cock as you cum. Spray my body with hot ropes of cum, cover me in it.”**

Brendon leaned in and whispered in Michael’s ear as his tongue snaked out and licked the shell.

**”…baptize me.”**

That was all Michael could take. He screamed as Brendon pulled his face back and pushed fully on his prostate. He fulfilled the boy/man’s request as his cock jerked and let hot sticky fluid out that splashed Brendon’s stomach and chest. One arch went high enough to hit Brendon’s face, and he licked it with his tongue.

**”Yes, yes, wonderful, exactly what I wanted. Now it is my turn to baptize you…from the inside.”**

Brendon began to fuck Michael again, but not like before. This was with one single goal in mind, and it felt like Michael was a rag doll since ish body was so limp from the mind-blowing orgasm. Brendon was basically using him now to get off, and when he came, he roared like a monster. Michael watched with half-lidded eyes as Brendon’s own eyes turned blood red and his horns grew. His tail whipped around and circled Michael’s body and Michael could feel an overflow of hot cum entering his body and leaking out at the same time. It seemed like Brendon was cumming forever, and then he pushed Michael against the wall one last time as he gasped for breath. Michael reached out and touched one of his horns, uttering one word before passing out in Brendon’s arms.

”Demon.”


	2. *Blink* Wait...182?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”How do you know this information demon!”
> 
> The demon rolled his eyes.
> 
> ”Well…honestly we just found out. You see…”
> 
> The demon summoned the only chair in the room to him and sat upon it crossing his legs and leaning forward resting his arm on them.
> 
> ”…we have a rather large family.”
> 
> ”How large?”
> 
> ”182 siblings to be exact. You are number 96, but you were my favorite cause you were the opposite of me!”
> 
> It was almost as if the demon was waiting for Brendon to ask the next question with a gleam in his eye.
> 
> ”What number are you?”
> 
> ”69!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> After getting some much needed work around the house done, i finally felt alright to write another chapter and do an update. Again I apologize how slow everything is going and I don't know if I will ever get back to where I was before, but I am doing my best.
> 
> Does anyone want to try and guess who the new demon is?
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”So let me get this straight. Brendon is a demon after all.”

”Yes.”

”And the type of demon he is, is called an incubus.”

”Yes.”

”Which is a sex demon!”

“Pipe down Frankie, I’m trying to understand this.”

”It’s okay Gee.”

”And you had sex with him!”

Michael sighed and refrained from rolling his eyes.

”Yes Frank, I did.”

”Man, you have all the luck!”

”Frank!”

”Hey, um…can I come in Father Way?”

The Ways and Frank looked up and saw Brendon timidly hanging by the doorway wearing a beanie. Gerard looked at the way Brendon was acting, and it seemed anything, but demon like.

”Yes Brendon, you can come in.”

Brendon walked in and sat down in the chair next to Michael. He wouldn’t look at him. It seemed shame was crawling all over his face.

”Brendon, can you explain anything more?”

”I wish I could. I have no memory of before I came here and even though…things happened, I still have none. The only change is that I feel better than I have in a while.”

”Here’s why!”

Frank thrusted his phone at Brendon.

”It says here that sex is like food for you!”

”Frankie, that’s Wikipedia, you can’t believe everything on it!”

Gerard flailed his arms, but the Father quieted him.

”Go on Frank.”

”It says they use the life force from the sex to heal and to increase their powers.”

”Oh, well that explains this then.”

Brendon pulled his beanie off, and the priest saw his horns were bigger than before.

”Well I guess the healing thing works.”

”Ha! Told you Gee!”

”Yes well none of this explains why he can help me in the church, I mean he can touch the holy water too.”

”Maybe incubus are like vampires. You invite them in, and they can touch stuff?”

”I don’t think so Gerard.”

”Maybe he’s only half!”

Again Frank pulls up the site.

”It would explain why he has no power at least.”

”Yeah, I can’t do anything cool, just my horns are bigger than they were.”

”He also hasn’t done anything aggressive since last night.”

”By aggressive you mean…”

Frank wiggled his eyebrows up and down. Brendon blushed grabbing his tail and twisting it in his hands. Michael glared at Frank.

”Yes Frank, we all know what you mean, but stop, you are bothering Brendon. Demon or not, he is still a boy.”

Brendon leaned over and put his head on Michael’s shoulder, which was awkward because of the difference in size.

”Well I think that clearly, Brendon isn’t dangerous, just basically a horny teenager which is kind of normal for his age…if he was fully human.”

”Yeah, what are you gonna do Mikey when he wants breakfast or second breakfast or elevensies!”

”It’s not going to happen again. Now that we know what is ailing Brendon, we can be more wary of it.”

Father Way looked over at the young boy and kissed his head lightly. Brendon giggled a little and snuggled in more with a content sigh.

”Trust me, I have everything well in hand.”

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

”Brendon you need to stop this. You need to fight it!”

”I can’t Mikey, I need you. I need to feed!”

”No, you don’t. You have been fine all this time now. You can control it. Control your demon side!

”But it hurts! It hurts so badly Father Way, Can’t you show some compassion for your child?”

”Precisely! You are my child. I cannot touch you or allow you to touch me in such an impure manner again. It was wrong then and even more wrong now that we know and understand more about it!”

”But Father, don’t you love me?”

”You know I do Brendon.”

”Yet, you would see me suffer like this?”

Michael had been struggling with Brendon in his bed for what felt like hours, but in truth had only been about fifteen minutes. The boy knocked on the priest’s door a few minutes after one, and a simple conversation turned into a slight wrestling match in Michael’s bed. He was losing rapidly too because Brendon had grown stronger with the increase of his horns. It served them well when it came to yard work and repairs around the church, but now it was a plague as Michael could not pitch the boy off him no matter how hard he tried. Brendon was also wearing him down emotionally as well.

”I don’t like to see any of God’s creatures suffer.”

”But…”

Brendon sat up on Michael’s lap straddling his body.

”…I am not one of God’s creatures am I Father Way. Yes, I understand now.”

Brendon started to dismount Michael’s body.

”Sorry to have disturbed you, Father.”

Michael suddenly felt horribly guilty. The boy did not have full control like an adult would. Here was his ward, in physical pain and he was turning him away like a monster. A coward who didn’t have the courage to protect the innocent. Brendon was innocent in all this. Michael berated himself for not remembering that.

”Wait…”

Michael reached out to stop the boy.

”What do you need?”

”I…I don’t know I just know it hurts.”

”Does it need to be as much as last time?”

”Maybe? I don’t think so? I think I just need…a part of you?”

Father Way took a deep breath and let it out.

”As long as it is not as much as last time, I can…comfort you. Come here, Brendon.”

Michael opened his arms and Brendon smiling moved into them. Michael hugged the frightened boy tightly and kissed his head.

”I love you, Brendon. You may not be one of God’s completed creatures, but that doesn’t make you any less a son to me or any less important.”

Brendon looked up into the young priest’s eyes.

”I love you too Father Way.”

Brendon leaned in and closed his eyes. Michael did the same bracing for the touch of the boy’s lips to his own.

*clap clap clap*

”Bravo. My, my I am impressed at your skills of manipulation little brother.”

Brendon and Michael turned to where in the room the voice came from. There was a flash of light, a plume of red smoke and there in the middle of Michael’s spartan bedroom was a demon. He was well dressed in a black leather suit with a red rose pinned to the lapel. Brendon jumped into Michael’s arms and hid his face. Michael pulled out his cross from inside his sleeping garment. He brandished it at the demon.

”What business do you have in the House of God, spawn of Satan!”

”My business is with the demon in your arms Father.”

”He is no demon, he is a boy and you cannot have him!”

”Ah, but I can for you see he is my brother.”

The demon smirked as the priest’s eyes widened.

”You lie! He is human!”

”He is only part human.”

Michael could see the demon was already losing interest in the conversation, which could prove dangerous.

”What can I say, father liked kinky shit with human scum.”

”More lies!”

”Oh? And how do you account for the horns and the tail if he is human.”

”Anomalies!”

”Now Father I thought blasphemy was against God’s laws, especially to yourself.”

”This child is protected by the church, God, and myself!”

”Yes, I could only imagine how you were about to use your body to protect him. By the way, nice seduction little brother. He fell for it hook line and sinker.”

”Seduction?”

”Do not listen to him, Brendon!”

”Brendon? Ugh, what a boring human name. Your birth name is soooo much better.”

”Birth name?”

”Yes, Uandrie. See, it has a much nicer ring to it.”

”My name is Uandrie? I do not know this name. I have been Brendon since I can remember. My parents gave me my name.”

”Ah, but they are not your birth parents are they Uandrie. You met them when you were a child and thought to be nameless.”

”How do you know this information demon?”

The demon rolled his eyes.

”Well…honestly we just found out. You see…”

The demon summoned the only chair in the room to him and sat upon it crossing his legs and leaning forward to rest his arm on them.

”…we have a rather large family.”

”How large?”

”182 siblings to be exact. You are number 96, but you were my favorite cause you were the opposite of me!”

It was almost as if the demon was waiting for Brendon to ask the next question with a gleam in his eye.

”What number are you?”

”69!”

Michael rolled his eyes.

”I should have guessed.”

”Quiet human, can’t you see I am having a heart to heart moment with my brother?”

”Don’t talk to Father Way like that!”

Again the demon rolled his eyes and huffed.

”Whatever. Anyway, One day we were hanging out in the park…”

”Were there birds, and trees, and other kids playing too?”

”Well…if you mean birds as small demonic creatures flying around with leathery wings and sharp teeth and trees made of damned souls which, if you could break their limbs off, would scream and drip blood…then, sure. Oh, and it was a family thing so, some of our other siblings were there, so yeah kids.”

Brendon shivered in Michael’s arms. The priest pulled him in closer soothing him.

”Where was I? Oh yes, so we were playing when there was a rift quake. They happened all the time, so we usually didn’t pay attention, but this one was pretty big, and when it was over, there was a huge chasm in the ground and you were gone.”

”Wait…how long ago was that?”

”Um… in earth years about…twelve?”

”And in demon?”

”Oh let’s not worry about that…”

”Long enough to have 87 more demon spawn to replace him.”

Now Michael smirked, and it made the demon sibling bristle. He didn’t like the human getting the upper hand.

”None of that matters! Once I realized you were gone, I began searching for you frantically!”

”And you have been searching for all this time?”

”Well…not exactly? I mean we didn’t realize you were gone right away. We thought you had just wandered off for a bit, many of our brothers and sisters did this. It was perfectly normal.”

”And when did you finally realize your precious brother was gone?”

The demon pinked a little…if it was even possible, covering his mouth to muffle his words. 

”Two years ago.”

”I’m sorry what was that?”

The demon huffed and uncovered his mouth.

”Two years ago, but you have to understand! There was about to be the birth of the twins. Then seven marriages, four exiles, two beheadings, and a filleting. Father also found three new conquests and knocked up six more mistresses in that time. It was busy !”

”Oh I see, I was unimportant then.”

Brendon crawled further into Michael’s lap.

”None of that matters now. It is in the past; the point is I found you and now you can come home with me. We can be a family again!”

”Come home? I am home!”

The demon scoffed.

”Yes, with this human that you have to beg to feed you. Come home, and you can feed on all the humans you want anytime without having to manipulate them.”

”I don’t have to beg him or manipulate him! Father Way takes good care of me!”

”Oh really. Tell me before I found you tonight, when was the last time you fed ?”

”Uh…a week ago?”

”I see. So you have not eaten since then.”

”I have eaten! I ate, meat, fish, vegetables…”

”Ugh, human food. Yes, you need that shit for your human side, but it isn’t enough. Tell me, little brother…”

The demon rose and walked closer to the bed leaning in with a leer.

”…how much is your precious Father going to love and care for you when you lose control and attack one of his parishioners because he is starving you, hmmm?”

”Brendon would never do that!”

”I’ve seen it happen. A demon that has not fed gets this look in his eyes when he smells fresh meat. His eyes turn black and then there is nothing of the human that was there in seconds. It is quite satisfying.”

The demon’s voice sank low to produce shivers.

”The feel of the flesh as you rip into it with your teeth. The blood that coats your tongue as you savor the taste. The satisfying groan as you swallow. Can’t you just taste it, little brother? The warmth of the life force as it slowly drains through your blood covered hands?”

Brendon let out a little moan and Michael had enough. He grabbed the decanter of holy water on the side of his nightstand and threw it at the demon…literally.”

”Be gone spawn of Satan!”

”Ow! Fucker that hurt and now you’ve soaked my good suit! This is dry clean only!”

”Whatever! Get out! He doesn’t want you, and neither do I!”

”Fine, but I will be back. This isn’t over!” Fuck, I hope the cleaners is still open.”

In a puff of red smoke, the demon was gone.

”Brendon, Brendon look at me. You are okay my child, you are…”

**”Father, I need, I need so badly.”**

Michael recognized the voice change and knew that whatever he was planning would not be enough anymore.

”Okay Brendon, okay, take what you need.”

Brendon pushed Michael down and removed his clothing. Michael arched his body and gave the boy whatever he wanted. All he could think of was losing him. It was over much faster than last time, and Brendon snuggled into Michael side and sighed with contentment.

”I love you Father Way. I never want to leave you.”

”I love you too Brendon. I promise to protect you with all I have.”

As they both drifted off to sleep they didn’t notice a hidden figure in the corner with an evil grin before it disappeared leaving a trail of quiet sinister laughter in its place.


	3. Crystal Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **”But it feels so good so how can it be wrong. Besides…”**
> 
>  
> 
> Brendon reached around Michael’s body and grabbed his cock.
> 
>  
> 
> **”…you know you love it.”**
> 
>  
> 
> That unfroze Michael and he turned around and slapped Brendon in the face hard.
> 
> ”Don’t you dare accuse me of enjoying being a molested and raped by you…you demon!”
> 
> Michael brandished the cross around his neck at the stunned boy.
> 
> ”Get out! This is a house of God and you do not belong here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> I am fucking exhausted from shoveling tonight. I took a nap earlier so I would have the energy, but now I am ready to collapse once more. Still I am glad i got this chapter done. ^-^
> 
> Pleas enjoy guys.

In the morning Father Way opened his eyes and saw what had happened.

_”Bravo. My, my I am impressed at your skills of manipulation little brother.”_

Michael didn’t know what to make of those words, but the more he thought of them, the more he didn’t like them. Had Brendon been lying? Was he just saying those things to get Michael to do…that? Michael looked down at the boy snuggled next to him. He looked peaceful and innocent, except for the horns and the tail Michael knew was hidden under the covers.

”No! It could not be.”

Michael slipped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He relieved himself and then headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

*

*

*

”Morning Father.”

Brendon walked into the small kitchen yawning. Michael had his back to him but was amused that he could hear Brendon’s tail dragging on the ground. It was slightly endearing.

”Good morning Brendon, how did you sleep?”

”Very well thank you.”

Everything seemed to be normal, so Michael relaxed a little.

”What would you like for breakfast Brendon? We have cereal, bagels, toast, or you could join me for pancakes.”

**”Could I have you, Father?”**

Father Way froze in the middle of mixing the batter. He knew that voice. Before he realized it two hands were on his hips and the demon was grinding against his ass. Michael could feel how hard Brendon was. He wondered if it was normal morning body function or if he had become excited upon seeing him.

”No, stop thinking like that. It’s inappropriate.”

**”Oh, but you look so good there standing in your nightshirt that I could not resist.”**

Michael didn’t realize he said anything out loud, but when he did, it matched how he was feeling. He also berated himself for not grabbing his robe before he left the bedroom.

”Brendon, you need to control your emotions. You should have had enough last night to…sate you for another week.”

**”Oh I did, but I am greedy and want more.”**

The young priest stiffened and held his breath as he felt a hand slip under the nightshirt and rub on his crotch. Michael closed his eyes fighting to hold in his voice.

**”See, you are getting into it now.”**

”N-No, I’m not, so please stop.”

**”Lying is a sin Father.”**

Michael turned to admonish the demon, but it was a mistake. He saw the hungry look in Brendon’s eyes.

**”Yes, you are definitely on the menu Father.”**

Before Michael could protest, Brendon was on him kissing him breathless. He reached under the nightshirt and grabbed Michael’s ass lifting him slightly so that he could slip a finger between his cheeks. Michael tried to protest and push Brendon away, but he was even stronger now from last night. Brendon lifted one of Michael’s legs and pushed his finger inside.

”Brendon, please…you must, oh God, no, control yourself!”

**”Control is boring Father, this is much more fun. You will learn there is nothing like morning sex.”**

Michael could feel his resolve weakening as Brendon pushed his face into his neck and started to suck a mark into the skin. He moved further between the priest’s legs pressing their hard cocks together. With Michael pinned, Brendon was able to fuck him with his finger as he jerked both of them off. Michael’s eyes were shut tight. He was willing himself that this was not happening.

”Oh, but it is isn’t it Father Way.”

Michael opened his eyes and saw the older demon sibling in the corner. He gasped and pushed Brendon away hard.

”You. You did this to him! I knew he wouldn’t act on his own!”

The older demon yawned.

”Oh please, you lie, and you know it. You just didn’t want to believe me that Brendon, Uandrie, would lose control, but he did, and now you can see it for yourself.”

”Father?”

Michael looked down and saw Brendon on the floor. He had a look of confusion in his eyes as he looked up at the priest.

”I don’t know why I…I attacked you.”

”Just as I said, my dear sibling. I said you would attack someone. This time it was the priest, but soon it will be other innocents.”

”No, I would never do that!”

”Oh, so you didn’t attack Father Way last night after I left?”

”I…”

The demon smirked. Michael slipped to his knees to comfort the frightened boy.

”It wasn’t an attack, I let you, I let you, he is lying to you.”

”Am I really though? Would you have truly pushed him away if he did attack you…’cause from here it certainly didn’t look like it.”

The demon laughed high pitched and sinister.

”That’s enough you foul creature from below!”

”Oh, would you stop calling me that. I have a name you know.”

”What is it?”

The demon looked at the trembling half breed on the floor with the human.

”I am Roayndoss.”

”Wow, your name is as dumb as mine is.”

The demon scoffed.

”I have a very revered name thank you!”

”None of this matters Roadoss.”

”It’s Roayndoss.”

”Hey if you take the O out, it spells Ryan. That’s easier to say.”

”Fine, whatever! The point of all this is that you, Father Way, have a demon living under your roof and his behavior will not change. In fact, it will get worse, so you need to let me take him home where…”

”NO! I will never leave the Father!”

Brendon clung tightly to Michael to prove his point.

”You are disrupting the relaxed and peaceful atmosphere here demon, be gone!”

Mikey pulled the cross out from inside his shirt and brandished it at the older demon.

”Fine, but I am telling you this as a friendly warning.”

”Bye Ryan.”

Brendon sneered out the name as the puff of smoke appeared, and the demon was gone again.

”Pancakes?”

”Pancakes.”

Brendon stood up, helped Michael up, and they went back to their normal morning routine.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

”So, he hasn’t been back since?”

”No and Brendon is doing fine. I knew the demon spouted untruths.”

”Wow little bro, that’s some heavy sh….stuff you are dealing with.”

”God gives us challenges to make us stronger and be aware of our shortcomings so we can improve on them. It is all part of his divine plan.”

”Well I don’t know about that, but…”

”GERARD!”

Gerard looked up from where he was sitting with Michael having coffee when he heard the frightened voice of his boyfriend. He jumped up knocking over the chair he was sitting on. He and Michael ran to where the voice was coming from.

”Brendon!”

Brendon had Frank on the ground in a most unbecoming position. Gerard ran up and grabbed the boy, slamming him against the nearest wall.

”WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY FRANKIE?!”

”GERARD!”

Michael ran up and pushed his brother away from Brendon. Brendon crumbled to the ground shaking and crying.

”What are you doing to him? He is just a boy!”

”Fuck you Mikey, he was trying to hurt Frank!”

Gerard turned to Frank who was getting up off the ground.

”Frankie, are you alright? Did he hurt you?”

”N-No, it was just he…”

Frank was trembling as he came into Gerard’s arms.

”What baby, tell me what happened?”

”I…we were talking and…I’m not even sure what it was about, but suddenly he looked…different and his voice…and then I found myself on the ground and he…”

Frank took in a deep sigh making him shudder even more.

”…he kissed me and started to…grope me and…”

Gerard growled but held Frank even tighter. He turned to Michael who was still on the ground with Brendon.

”Mikey, I’m sorry, but it is not safe for Frank here anymore until you…handle this situation. I’ll talk to you another time.”

”Gee I…”

Michael watched his brother leave with his boyfriend without saying another word. Brendon started to cry and spout gibberish. Michael just held him tight and rocked him assuring him everything would be alright.

*

*

*

Michael was exhausted. He left Brendon doing his studies in his room and headed to the bathroom to take a much-needed shower. He was still trying to process what happened with the boy earlier today and his brother’s boyfriend. Michael set the temperature on the water, undressed and got in. He let the hot water cascade over his head and down his back for a moment just enjoying the sensation of the knots in his back coming undone in the heat. He knew he was wasting water, but he also knew he needed this time to relax. After a few moments, he grabbed the shampoo and rubbed it in his hair. He rinsed it out and then started to soap his body.

**”Now that’s a nice sight.”**

Michael froze as he saw the shadow on the wall in front of him.

”B-Brendon, what are you doing in here?”

**”I got lonely Father and went looking for some company.”**

Michael felt Brendon move up behind him. He felt Brendon breathing on his warm skin making him shiver.

**”Won’t you entertain me Father?”**

”Brendon, this is wrong.”

Michael’s voice was barely above a whisper.

**”But it feels so good so how can it be wrong. Besides…”**

Brendon reached around Michael’s body and grabbed his cock.

**”…you know you love it.”**

That unfroze Michael, and he turned around to slap Brendon in the face hard.

”Don’t you dare accuse me of enjoying being molested and raped by you…you demon!”

Michael brandished the cross around his neck at the stunned boy.

”Get out! This is a house of God. You do not belong here!”

”F-Father…”

”BE GONE DEMON!”

Brendon scrambled up and ran out of the bathroom stunned. Michael dropped the cross and slipped down to the floor. He didn’t want to do it, but he had to. He had to stop this before it got any worse. He needed to…

”Brendon.”

Michael began to weep his tears mixing with the water still falling down on his head and body.

”What have I done?”

* * *

Brendon ran out of the small house into the yard. It was cold, and he was only in jeans and no shirt. Snow was starting to fall as he leaned against a tree to catch his breath.

”What have I done? How could I attack Father Way like that?”

”I told, you it’s in your blood to do that.”

Brendon looked up and saw Ryan sitting in the tree.

”What do you want demon?”

Ryan floated out of the tree to the ground.

”That’s rich, you calling me a demon when you just tried to rape your human keeper.”

”I did not! I was just gonna…I mean I was lonely and he…”

Brendon fell to his knees.

”I could have hurt him. I could have…oh God, I’m a monster!”

”You are not a monster you are a demon. You are denying what you need to survive. I warned you of this.”

”Fuck off, you’re not helping!”

”Well, I would help you if you would let me. You need to come home with me. Leave this place and be with your own kind, your family, we can help you, trust me.”

”Trust you? Trust you? Since you came, everything is all wrong! The Father lost his brother as a friend along with his boyfriend, and now he has kicked me out!”

”All the more reason to come with me.”

”No, I can’t…I have to…”

”There is nothing here for you Uandrie, come home.”

”NO! If I can’t be here with Father Way then I…I don’t want to be anywhere!”

Brendon crouched down in a ball and started to shake. A strange light was glowing from his body. It soon filled the yard and was bright enough to light up the night.

”Uandrie stop!”

”I…”

In a flash of light Brendon was gone and in his place lay a small crystal sphere. Royandoss picked it up.

”Shit, well this is not good.”

The door banged open and the demon saw the priest run out in a robe, hair soaking wet.

”What are you doing here? Where is Brendon?”

The demon hardened his face.

”What do you care? You sent him away; you threw him out he said.”

”I know…I was wrong, I was just…caught up in the moment. I need to apologize and talk to him.”

Michael looked down feeling horrible about his behavior. He had to remember that Brendon, while half demon, was still a teenager.

”Well you may be too late.”

”What do you mean?”

Royandoss held up the crystal sphere in his palm.

”This is he.”

”That?”

”Yes, it is a defense that we incubi possess. When our emotions get too much for us, we can turn our feelings inward and harden them, but the end result is this.”

”How do we get him back?”

”We don’t. The demon has to choose to come back and considering Uandrie doesn’t know how to control his powers, I do not think he will be able too.”

Michael look shocked as the demon sighed.

”Well father is not going to be happy with his state, but I guess taking him like this is better than nothing.”

”NO!”

Before the demon could react, Michael snatched the sphere from him.

”Hey, you can’t take that! Return him to me human!”

”NO, HE IS MINE!”

Royandoss was taken back at the human’s reaction.

”I…took him in. I nursed him back to health. He has been in my care all this time. I am responsible for him.”

Michael cradled the ball in his palm gently.

”I need him.”

”Well then…”

Royandoss didn’t know what to say. He was not used to this kind of emotion in humans. Instead, he just nodded and took his leave. Michael watched him go the then carried the sphere back into the house. He brought it up to his room gently laying it on his pillow.

”Brendon, I’m so sorry. I reacted poorly instead of listening to you and trying to understand your feelings. I now know that through the demon, you were professing your love to me. I feel foolish that I didn’t realize this. I may be a priest, but I am also a man, I can say that I return your feelings. I was just scared because it goes against everything that I was taught, but I embraced my brother and his boyfriend. I can do the same for you, for us, so please, please come back to me.”

Michael didn’t expect anything to happen and he was rewarded with his own expectations. He sighed and got up. He dried himself off properly and changed into proper clothing for bed. He lay down next to the sphere and covered it.

”Good night Brendon, I love you and I will wait for you as long as it takes.”

Michael laid a small kiss on the cold crystal and felt it warm a bit. He smiled and then turning off the light went to sleep.


	4. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun streamed into Michael’s room as he opened his eyes. He was resting with his head slightly elevated and he saw the birds that had made a nest in the small tree outside his window. He smiled as he saw them with the newly hatched eggs.
> 
> ”I like how blue they are.”
> 
> ”Well that is the reason they are called bluebirds after…”
> 
> Michael stopped mid sentence. He looked up and saw Brendon looking bright eyed out at the birds.
> 
> ”Brendon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So another short little manga based fic in the bag. I think I closed all the loops in this chapter...or did i open more possiblities? ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Three Months Later***_

”Good morning Brendon, shall we sit in the sun today for breakfast?”

Father Way gently picked up the crystal sphere that contained the fledgling incubus and carried out of the bedroom to the kitchen. He carefully placed it on a pillow that was set up just for him.

”What do think we should have for breakfast today Brendon? Pancakes? Yes, the sounds good to me too.”

Michael took the ingredients out. He turned on some music and began to sing as he prepared the morning meal. Once the pancakes were done he plated them up and poured himself some orange juice. Then he carried the plate and glass to the veranda. He returned to the kitchen and carefully scooped the pillow up and carried it outside. He set it on the table in front of him. Michael returned to fetch one more thing. He closed the door as he reemerged with a book. He settled in the chair and opened it up. He took a sip of his juice and then a bite of pancake before addressing the crystal.

”So, we left off on chapter seven last time.”

The young priest began to read to the sphere as a gentle breeze caressed them and the sun light their morning brightly.

*

*

*

”Hey Mikey.”

”Afternoon Frank.”

Michael was on his knees in the garden with a trowel tending to the new plants. Next to him on the pillow with plastic under it, was the sphere.

”Still nothing huh?”

”No, but miracles happen everyday so I have hope.”

Frank looked down at the Father as he looked over at the crystal. Frank could not believe that Michael still thought that the demon would come back from where ever he was. Frank wasn’t so sure though.

”Frankie, did you find…hey Mikes.”

”Gerard. Would you two like some tea?”

”That would be nice thank you.”

”Stay with Frank and Gerard Brendon, I will be right back.”

Michael got up and brushed his knees off. He removed his gardener’s gloves and then headed into the house. Gerard watched him go and then looked at his boyfriend.

”Still the same huh?”

”I don’t know Gee, it will be four months soon. I think he should give up by now. Where ever Brendon went he isn’t coming back.”

”I agree Frankie, but Mikey feels so guilty for how he spoke to Brendon that day.”

”I kind of feel bad too, I mean I don’t think he really wound have hurt me, he was just a kid.”

Gerard hugged Frank tightly.

”Let’s just do what Mikey says and keep praying. Maybe Brendon will realize how sorry Mikey is.”

”I hope so Gee cause I can tell it is really getting to Mikey now.”

”Here we are.”

Michael returned with a tray that held three steaming cups of tea. He placed the tray on the table and then went to pick up Brendon.

”I have him Mikes.”

Gerard carefully picked up the pillow and carried it to the veranda.

”Thank you Gerard.”

Gerard placed the pillow next to where Mikey was sitting and then he and Frank joined the table with Michael.

”So what is new guys?”

*

*

*

”Ah, nothing like a nice hot shower before bed to relax you huh Brendon?”

Father Way emerged from the bathroom in his robe with Brendon in his hand. He dried the sphere off and placed it on the pillow carefully. He then took his robe off so that he just had his towel on. He went to grab his pajamas when a familiar puff of red smoke appeared.

”Good evening Ryan.”

”Ugh, can’t you call me by my real name priest?”

”Brendon said he liked it better.”

”Yes well…”

Royandoss looked over at the crystal that held his younger brother.

”Why don’t you let me just take him back. It is obvious that he does not want to be here anymore.”

Michael moved quickly to the bed and covered the crystal with his body.

”No, you cannot have him.”

”What are you doing priest, you cannot save him, you can’t even save yourself.”

”That is my business demon.”

Royandoss sighed.

”Whatever.”

Then in another puff of red smoke he disappeared. Michael let out a sigh. He was exhausted now. He crawled into bed disregarding his pajamas and curled himself around Brendon.

”No one is going to take you away from me and if it takes my entire lifetime, I will protect you and even take you with me to heaven.”

Michael was not really sure how that would work, but he had at least another 60 or so years to figure that part out. He yawned and felt his eyes closing as he drifted off to sleep.

*

*

*

Father Way stirred in the night. He felt warm and comforted as he snuggled into his warm pillow. He pressed further into it feeling it mold to his body. He reached up for the sphere that held his ward, but instead of cool crystal he felt warm flash and soft hair. Michael opened his eyes slowly letting them adjust to the darkness.

”Brendon?”

”Father Way.”

Michael smiled as he pulled the young demon into his arms. He hugged him tightly to his body.

”I know this is just a dream because I have had the same one every night for the past few months, but I miss you and I want you to know that I am so sorry I said those awful words to you.”

”I know you did Father. I heard your confessions every day and apologies every night.”

”I meant every word too.”

Brendon looked down at the smaller human and touched his face gently.

”I know Father and I am happy that you did.”

Michael blushed a bit and smiled up at the demon.

”May I kiss you Father?”

This did not happen in the dreams, but Michael felt so safe and warm right now that he nodded. Brendon leaned in and pressed his lips softly to the young priest’s. They both sighed as they moved their lips together feeling out the kiss. The demon gained confidence and gently licked at Michael’s lips. Michael parted his as an answer and Brendon slowly slipped his tongue inside. Michael met Brendon’s with his own and they began a sensuous dance. Brendon wrapped his arms around Michael tighter and Michael could feel his demon hood pressing against his thigh.

**”Michael…”**

”Yes.”

The demon let out a low growl and moved his hand down to undo the towel. It was the only piece of fabric separating them. Brendon was completely naked as he pressed his warm body to Michael’s. He reached over into the nightstand where the bottle of lube was. He picked it up and felt that it was quite empty. Michael started to blush and then remembered it was a dream. That made him be bold.

”I was touching myself thinking of how much I missed you.”

**”Yes, I know. I watched you.”**

Michael was about to question what was said when he was kissed again and a strong hand was slipped between his legs and a finger was pressed inside him. He moaned into Brendon’s mouth as he was slowly fingered open. He went easily from one to three in no time. It was all the practice he had been doing. Then the demon was removing his fingers and pressing the head of his cock against the priest’s opening.

**”You will not regret this?”**

”No, I want this, I want you.”

Brendon growled again as he pushed the head of his cock into Michael. Michael arched his back and tried to control his breathing. He had forgotten how big the incubus was. Yes, Brendon was an incubus, an incubus that Father Way was in love with. He had come to terms that this was the feeling he had been trying to deny for so long. As Brendon bottomed out Michael let out a slow breath and nodded that Brendon could move. Brendon fucked Michael slowly at first and then increased his pace. The bed rocked and the head board hit the wall as their movement escalated. Michael was panting and moaning Brendon’s name. Brendon moved up on his knees and pulled Michael up till he was in his lap. He wrapped his arms and tail around the human and fucked up into him while pressing his face into the soft flesh of his neck.

**”Want to mark you. Take you. Make you mine.”**

”Yes *pant pant* yes, Brendon’s do it.”

Brendon growled again and then opened his mouth and pressed his teeth against Michael’s neck. He sucked and then bit down. Michael cried out as he felt the teeth sink in and pierce his flesh. He could feel small rivulets of blood slowing out as Brendon sucked and lapped at the cut and bruised flesh.

**”Now everyone will know that you are mine.”**

”Yes yours.”

Brendon let out a mighty roar as he pressed his cock into Michael fiercely and filled him with his hot seed. It was enough to make Michael cum too. They both collapsed down to the mattress panting and gasping for air. The demon pulled the priest into his chest, still remaining inside of him.

**”My priest.”**

”My demon.”

*

*

*

The sun streamed into Michael’s room as he opened his eyes. He was resting with his head slightly elevated and he saw the birds that had made a nest in the small tree outside his window. He smiled as he saw them with the newly hatched eggs.

”I like how blue they are.”

”Well that is the reason they are called bluebirds after…”

Michael stopped mid sentence. He looked up and saw Brendon looking bright eyed out at the birds.

”Brendon.”

Brendon looked down where the Father was lying on his chest.

”Morning Mikey.”

The young priest blinked a few times and then he surged up and kissed the incubus. Brendon laughed and kissed him back.

”You’re really here. I thought I was dreaming again.”

”Did you often dream of having sex with me Father?”

”No, but I dreamt about you every night.”

”I know, I could hear you.”

”You could?”

”Yes, I heard you talking to me every day and reading to me, sharing meals, bathing.”

Michael blushed a bit at that.

”I could not see you, but I felt your presence.”

”Brendon I…”

”I heard you defending me against Ryan and I heard your apology so many times. I wish I had returned sooner, but I needed to be sure you really wanted me.”

”I did. I do, oh Brendon I missed you so much. Please don’t leave me again.”

”I promise I won’t.”

Michael kissed Brendon and hugged him tight. After so many months he finally felt at peace at least in the arms of his demon.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

”So then Gee said, “I thought it was the green button!”

”That’s not fair Frankie! Green means go everyone know that!”

Michael was laughing as his brother’s boyfriend made fun of his mistakes and he was pleading for him to stop.

”Hey Mikey, where is Brendon?”

”Visiting family. He should be back…”

At that point there was a puff of smoke and Brendon and another demon appeared in the yard.

”HOLY FUCK!”

Frank! Language please!”

The demon started to laugh as Brendon walked over to Michael and kissed him.

”I missed you Mikey.”

”I missed you too Brendon, how is your family?”

”Well everything was fine until two of dad’s mistress’s started to fight.”

Brendon looked over at Royandoss who was having fun watching Frank’s reaction.

”Ryan, stop please.”

”Oh you’re no fun Uandrie.”

”Frankie, Gee, this is my older brother Ryan.”

”Ugh, stop calling me that!”

Royandoss pouted as he flopped into a free chair.

”Uandrie?”

Frank blinked as he stopped cowering and looked from the new demon to Brendon.

”Yeah, that’s my real name. Stupid huh? I like Brendon better.”

”Oh yes cause that sounds so regal.”

”Brendon only becomes king if you and 95 other siblings die.”

Royandoss scoffed.

”Minor details priest.”

Michael wasn’t listening though because Brendon was kissing him as he slipped into his lap.

”I really missed you.”

”I can tell.”

”Uh guys…get a room?”

**”Don’t mind if we do.”**

Brendon rose and picked up Father Way in his arms.

**”Be back in a bit.”**

Gerard, Frank, and Royandoss watched as Michael didn’t protest one bit as Brendon carried him into the house slamming the door behind him. They looked at each other and Gerard shrugged, but Frank shivered as Royandoss eyed him up and down.

”What?”

”You look tasty that’s all.”

”He is.”

Gee!”

Frank jumped up at Gerard’s comment to the obvious demon that is looking at Frank like he is a snack cake.

”Care to give me a sample?”

Gerard looked at the demon. He was pretty handsome looking for another worldly creature.

”Maybe, but only if Frankie wants to.”

”Gerard?”

Frank looked at his boyfriend.

”Well I mean come on Frankie, when can you ever say you did it with a demon?”

Frank was still confused, but he looked up at the demon who didn’t seem as scary as he was before. Frank suddenly got bold with this discovery.

”Well he’s not doing anything with me alone.”

Frank crossed his arms over his head to confirm his decision. The demon smirked.

”I’m into threesomes.”

Gerard raised an eyebrow to Frank, but then smirked himself.

”Alright then.”

”Your place or do you want to fuck in the rectory.”

”I think Mikey would kill me.”

”We got the guest house Gee.”

”Works for me.”

Gerard offered a hand to Frank as they both stood up. Then the couple and the demon headed across the lawn to the guest house with the demon’s tail flicking happily behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> For more contests, sneak peeks, cover art, updates, and just fun you can follow me on Twitter [@momijineyuki](https://twitter.com/MomijiNeyuki) ^-^


End file.
